


Interlude - Trading

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: All Hands On [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, Multi, My take on omegaverse, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, omegas with vaginas, omegaverse delta, omegaverse gamma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Sexy encounters in the "All Hands On" series - Wedge is ready to try taking a knot for the first time.





	Interlude - Trading

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of like "Interlude - Knotting" and inspired by some dirty talk from Tycho in Chapter 2 of "Interlude - First Heat".

Wedge could feel his cheeks burning as he straddled Tycho’s lap, waiting for the order to lower himself down onto the delta’s waiting cock. It wasn’t so much embarrassment at being about to have sex with Tycho as much as it was how he’d been ordered to lean forward, ass thrust back, and his hands pulling his ass cheeks apart so their packmates could see his lubed hole.

Tycho made him wait, hands gliding along his collarbone and down his chest so he could finger Wedge’s nipples. He leaned forward then, kissing him deeply, then Wedge felt the tip of Tycho cock press against his hole and the delta pulled back.

“Start fucking yourself on my cock,” Tycho ordered. “And remember what comes next. You’ll want to work towards that, won’t you?”

Whimpering, Wedge took a deep breath and began to press down. Despite the lube and over a year of practice, his body still hadn’t fully gotten used to anal sex. At first, Tycho’s cock just pushed against his ass, feeling big and slick and blunt as it demanded entrance. 

“Kriff!” Wedge yelped as the tip suddenly slid into him. “Oh, Force.” The first thrust was always the hardest. Tycho’s cock already felt huge inside him and he’d only taken a few centimeters.

“I love that,” he heard Wes sigh from nearby. “Take more of Tycho’s cock, Wedge. I want to see your ass stretch around his cock.”

“Keep holding yourself open and do what the man said,” Tycho said with a smirk.

Wedge felt the flush on his face deepen but he obediently began to lower himself down. Oh, _Force,_ this was hard.

Sensing his continuing discomfort, Tycho leaned forward and kissed him again, halting his motion. A hand touched his ass from behind, urging him upwards and off Tycho’s cock. As Tycho’s mouth devoured his, he heard the splutter of lube being squeezed out of the tube and then the squelch of it being applied to Tycho’s cock.

“Try again,” Hobbie murmured from behind him.

Repeating his actions from before, Wedge positioned himself over Tycho’s cock and began to press down. The cock head slipped easier into his body this time and there was far more pleasure than pain this time.

“That’s much better,” Luke said approvingly.

“He’s already taken so much more of Tycho’s cock,” Wes agreed.

Wedge rounded his shoulders slightly in embarrassment but there was nothing but pleasure at the praise coming through the packbonds.

Tycho leaned forward and kissed Wedge. “Ride my cock, love,” he said. “Show me how much you can take.”

Taking a deep breath, Wedge rose back up, feeling his thighs already starting to burn, and then lowered himself down. A soft gasp floated out of his throat as he felt Tycho’s cock driving into him. He cock was so long, it just kept filling him up. Wedge started to rock up and down, panting as pleasure began to spark through his pelvis. He could feel how well he was opening up on Tycho’s cock.

“Now,” Luke ordered from behind him.

Wedge felt his eyes go wide and a small squeak slipped out of his throat. All the same, he obediently rose up and let Tycho’s cock slip out of his body. He hovered uncertainty for a moment, then Hobbie seized his arms, pulling him backwards and onto his cock.

Hobbie’s cock slid into his ass with little trouble, prompting Wedge to cry out at the new stretch. He was so much thicker than Tycho.

“Aaa,” Wedge gasped as Hobbie drove into him. His arms were trapped behind him, his back arching uncomfortably against Hobbie’s body, but he barely noticed in light of the big cock driving into his small ass.

His hands were pulled away from his ass and his wrists held in a single large hand. Hobbie pushed him forward, pressing between his shoulder blades, until he was hanging forward, held up by Hobbie’s grip on his arms and the cock in his ass.

Once Hobbie was sure he was stable, he took one of Wedge’s arms in each hand and then thrust up into him, causing Wedge to cry out as his ass was forced to open up more. He thrust again, drawing out another cry, and then again once more. Hobbie wasn’t going deep, not yet, at least, but his cock was so much to take.

“And back again,” Luke said from nearby.

Hobbie paused after another thrust, leaving Wedge moaning and whimpering on his cock.

“Wedge?” Tycho’s voice. Lifting his head from its slump, Wedge nodded slightly and pulled off of Hobbie’s cock. The grip on his arms didn’t go away, and instead, Tycho slid underneath him, drawing his hips forward.

He skewered Wedge on his cock a moment later.

“Kriff!” Wedge yelped again. Tycho had gone much, much deeper than before. Like Hobbie, Tycho began to repeatedly thrust into him, driving deep inside him.

“Back to Hobbie.” Luke’s voice again and thick now with lust.

Wedge scrambled as best he could off Tycho’s cock, shuffling his knees backwards as he thrust his ass towards Hobbie, offering his hole to the man holding his arms.

Hobbie dragged him onto his cock again and Wedge moaned again and again as Hobbie began to fuck him once more.

They quickly found a good rhythm, Tycho or Hobbie fucking his ass and then switching every time Luke ordered it. Wedge floated between them, starting to feel overwhelmed in the best way possible at the two cocks claiming his ass.

Tycho kissed him hard and deep before plunging his cock into him. Wedge was squeezed against Tycho’s chest, doing his best to ride the beta’s cock as it worked its way deeper and deeper inside him each time it returned.

Then Hobbie dragged him backwards onto his cock, forcing his body forward and fucking him while he was helpless to move. His cock was thick and merciless as it plowed into Wedge’s ass, demanding Wedge’s body to take more of his cock better and faster than before with each switch.

Just as Wedge was starting to get used to Tycho piercing the deepest parts of his ass, Luke’s voice purred an order and suddenly Hobbie was splitting him wide open, fucking him like a helpless toy.

A particularly hard thrust from Hobbie had Wedge sobbing as his ass was brutalized. “Fuck, fuck, Hobbie, more,” he begged, the words falling helplessly from his lips. The cock driving into him obliged, and Wedge wailed as Hobbie nearly fully sheathed himself inside Wedge over and over again.

“Switch.” Luke growled, the order punctuated by a whimper from Wes.

“No, fuck,” Wedge sobbed as Hobbie slipped out of his ass. The energy that had been building inside him melted away with Hobbie’s cock

Tycho kissed him and then Wedge was dragged down onto Tycho’s cock. New pleasure spiked through Wedge, the same intense energy from before returning but stronger this time. Despite how his legs were quivering with exhaustion, Wedge did his best to ride Tycho’s cock. An intense buzz began to build inside him again.

“Next stage.”

Luke’s voice didn’t make sense, the spoken words sounding more like static. Wedge was ready to be dragged backwards again but instead, Hobbie let go of his arms. Immediately, Wedge felt his hands begin to tingle as full blood flow returned to his extremities. Then he was being pulled off Tycho and Wedge thrashed because he didn’t want to lose Tycho’s cock, he wanted to keep riding.

Before he could protest much, hands started lifting him up and arms hooked under his knees. Hobbie’s chest pressed against his back and he realized he could feel a cock pressing against his ass again. Second later, Hobbie slid inside him.

Four hands and arms held him up as he was fucked good and hard by Hobbie’s cock. Gasping, Wedge desperately got an arm around Hobbie’s shoulders, twisting his body some so he could hold onto both him and Tycho. He panted and moaned between them, being lifted up by hands under his ass raising and lowering him onto Hobbie’s thrusting cock. Then, suddenly, that cock disappeared and Tycho was sliding into him, driving deep. There were more thrusts, longer and deeper thrusts, and then Tycho was gone and Hobbie’s cock slid back into him, fucking him hard and fast.

“Harder Luke,” Wes moaned as he hungrily watched their packmates fucking.

Luke laughed softly and began to thrust harder into his ass. “They look so good,” he groaned.

“They’re perfect,” Wes agreed, panting.

The sight before him was glorious. Wedge’s head hung backwards as Tycho and Hobbie traded him back and forth, an endless stream of pants and moans coming out of his as they fucked his ass. Wedge had opened up so well for them, their cocks were sliding in and out of him without any trouble. At first, Hobbie held Wedge so Tycho could thrust into him, his long cock driving deeper than anything else they had. Then, Tycho took on Wedge’s weight and helped move him on Hobbie’s cock, stretching his ass wide open.

All the while, Luke fucked Wes’s ass, driving hard into him.

“Krif- Shav- I’m close-” Hobbie gasped suddenly.

Groaning, Tycho began to thrust harder into Wedge. “Can you knot?”

“Ye- Yeah, I think so.”

“Down, then.”

The trio shuffled around, making Wedge whimper when the deep thrusts he was enjoying stopped. Soon enough, Wedge was back on the bed, lying face down with his hips raised up by a pillow. Kneeling behind him, Hobbie pressed his cock inside and resume his hard thrusts.

“Want you, Hobbie,” Wedge moaned, angling his ass for better penetration.

“Ready for his knot, love?” Tycho asked as he leaned over Wedge’s head.

“Yeah, fuck.” Wedge cried out as Hobbie began to drive his hips forward, purposely starting to grind his knot against Wedge’s hole. “I can take it, please, knot my ass, Hobbie.”

“Can’t say no to that,” Hobbie groaned.

As he thrust forward, his knot began to push harder at Wedge’s ass until finally, it slipped inside. Wedge cried out at he was breached by the round knot and Hobbie eagerly continued his hard thrusting. The knot caught on the rim of Wedge’s hole with each thrust in and out, demanding his body stretch even more.

“Here it comes,” Hobbie gasped. With one final cry, his hips slowed and began to stutter as he reached his peak.

Wedge cried out as Hobbie’s knot began to swell inside him and come started splashing his insides. He clutched at Tycho’s hands as the knot grew and grew inside him, unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

“It’s too much, it’s too much,” Wedge sobbed. His body was on fire and his ass screaming as the knot kept swelling. How much was it going to get?

“Hobbie, thrust into him more, you aren’t on his prostate,” Tycho ordered.

With a whimper of his own, Hobbie jerked his hips forward as much as he could. The knot tied off just as it slid over Wedge’s prostate, making the beta scream before going limp.

Tycho waited, tense as Wedge lay still beneath Hobbie. His eyes flickered towards Luke and Wes for a moment, seeing them both watching intently. When he returned his gaze to Wedge, he saw his dark lashes flutter as he began to come to.

A shudder ran through Hobbie and a flash of anxiety trickled down the packbonds. “Is he-”

“He’s fine,” Tycho said reassuringly. “Just a bit overwhelmed.”

“He loves your cock, Hobbie,” Wes said. Luke had pulled out of him and then they were both there. Leaning over, Wes kissed Hobbie, passing on his silent approval and excitement at how matters had unfolded.

“You did it,” Luke murmured to Wedge as the man began to stir. “Hobbie’s knot is tied off in your ass.”

Blinking dazed eyes, Wedge reached behind him and found Hobbie’s cock buried in his ass. The gamma groaned as Wedge’s hand just managed to stroke his twitching balls. “He’s… so big inside me,” he slurred.

“That’s the knot,” Luke said. Taking Wedge’s hand, he pulled it back to his front and pressed it to his stomach. “You can feel how much he’s filling you up.”

Wedge’s eyes went huge as he felt the slight distension in his stomach.

“You came, didn’t you?” Tycho asked as he stroked Wedge’s hair, causing him to shudder. “You’re lying in a pool of your own come, aren’t you? You couldn’t help it. You’ve never had so much in your ass before. After all, I know exactly what you’ve taken before. I’ve been there each and every time you’ve spread your legs for us.”

“You’re so good to us,” Luke added, bending down to kiss him. “I love that you love us pleasuring you.”

“You feel so good,” Hobbie panted. He let his head loll to the side at rest on Wes’s shoulder. “Your ass opened up for me and Tycho like magic and know you’re taking my knot.”

“You can have this anytime you want," Tycho concluded. "We'll always be happy to fill your little ass up until you feel ready to break.”

Wedge was moaning again, his face enraptured as he soaked in the love and praise coming from his packmates. Then, above him, Hobbie groaned and collapsed backwards as his knot abruptly deflated. The sudden loss made Wedge whimper and arch his back, his gaping asshole twitching as it tried to squeeze around nothing.

Tycho groaned and quickly climbed on top of Wedge. “Tell me if it hurts,” he insisted, glancing at Luke to confirm someone else would be alert for signs of pain.

“Oh, yes,” Wedge moaned as Tycho began to push into him. The delta went slow, pushing carefully through the come filling Wedge’s ass. “Please, I need a knot,” Wedge begged. “I’m so empty without one.”

The begging words made Tycho growl and thrust faster, driving his cock deeper into Wedge’s body.

“Go be with Luke,” Hobbie whispered to Wes from his sprawled position. He smiled reassuringly, still breathing hard, but feeling much more grounded than before. After a brief, hesitant look, Wes darted around the others and rejoined Luke.

Seeing Wes approach, Luke climbed off the bed and steered Wes in front of him. Once Wes was properly bent over, Luke quickly applied more lube to his cock and slid it inside Wes’s ass. The two omegas set a quick pace as they watched Tycho steadily fuck Wedge’s ass. The beta was moaning helplessly, overcome with pleasure. Luke ground into Wes as Tycho began to strain his hips against Wedge’s small ass, slowly pressing in hard and deep enough that his knot popped inside.

“Are you ready for my knot?” Tycho growled as he continued to fuck Wedge’s ass. The beta whimpered, rubbing his cheek against the bedsheets. “Kriff, such a good ass-”

With a strangled cry, Tycho gasped as he came, knot swelling and locking into Wedge’s passage. Below him, the beta let out a soft keening sound as his Tycho began to spill inside him, adding his come to Hobbie’s.

Luke seized Wes’s shoulders, pulling him close so he could fuck him harder. It wasn’t long before Wes let out a sharp cry, his body shuddering as he came. The clenching of his ass sent sparks off behind Luke’s eyes, and soon his own hard thrusts ended with one final thrust as orgasm swept through him.

It took awhile, but eventually Tycho’s knot deflated and he was able to pull free of Wedge’s ass. A river of come followed him, seeking escape from Wedge’s overflowing body. Hobbie was there moments later, a towel in hand and several more tossed onto the bed as he began to clean Wedge up.

Stooping down, Luke went to check on Wedge, and found him smiling goofily as Hobbie wiped away the come leaking out of him. He didn’t even react when Hobbie gently tugged him onto his side so more come would start sliding out of him.

“How do you feel?” Luke asked, tucking some hair behind his ear.

“Really good,” Wedge replied. He looked and sounded loopy. “I took two knots.”

“Yes, you did. The first one was even planned,” he said somewhat pointedly while he shot a look at Tycho. The delta had the grace, at least, to look somewhat sheepish.

“It was good.” Wedge swatted at Luke’s arm. “Be nice. I feel very good.”

“Yeah, Luke, be nice,” Wes teased.

Now wearing a gentile expression, Tycho ran his hand along Wedge’s backside. “I need to apply some bacta gel,” he said carefully. “And I need to get it fairly deep, so I’m using one of the toys. Hold still, okay?”

As a slender, bacta coated vibe slide into Wedge’s ass, the beta whimpered, hips instinctively jerking away. With arousal cooling inside him, the contact was significantly less pleasurable than before.

“Almost done,” Tycho said as he concentrated on rotating the toy around inside Wedge so the gel thoroughly coated his anal passage. “If this isn’t done, you’ll be gaping for days.”

“And that’s only fun during sexytimes,” Wes added as he stroked Wedge’s back.

Wedge was significantly steadier when Tycho finished applying the medical gel. Wes and Luke helped him sit upright and they all saw how he winced once he was sitting up.

“You took not one, but two knots,” Wes said, pressing close to kiss Wedge. “How do you feel now?”

“Sore,” Wedge admitted. “But good. Really good. Thank you,” he added shyly.

“As I said, we’re happy to pleasure you however and whenever you want,” Tycho said with his own smile. Leaning forward, he scooped Wedge up and began to walk him towards the other bed in their cramped hotel room. “For now, though, you need time for the medicine to take effect. We can rest or watch the tri’d or do something else until then.”

When Tycho set Wedge down, Hobbie sat down next to them, offering his own presence to help provide Wedge with as much comfort as he could want.

Wes gave Luke a wry look. “I think we’ve been left to strip the bed.”

“I think you’re right,” Luke agreed. Then, grinning, he pushed Wes down onto the messy bed and climbed up on top of him. “Seeing how we’re abandoned, I think we’ll need to take some time to comfort each other.”

“Oh, absolutely.”

A snort came from the other bed and then a balled up piece of flimsi bounced off Luke’s shoulder.

“Ah, I miss the others,” Wes said wistfully.

“Stop pretending we’re not here,” Tycho demanded.

“Sometimes I can even hear their voices,” Luke said. Another piece of flimsi flew towards them.

“Oh well. I guess it’s just us,” Wes said as he batted away more projectiles.

“It’s better when it’s just omegas, though.”

“Much tidier.”

“You’re both terrible,” Hobbie said as he passed Tycho another pad of tear-away flimsi sheets.

Laughing, Luke leaned down and kissed Wes again. For once, they had all the time they could want.

Three balls of flimsi hit them and this time, instead of bouncing to the floor, Luke made a passing motion with his hand and all the pieces of flimsi, including those lying on the floor, jerked up into the air and then fired at the others. There was some screaming at the sudden Force-driven bombardment.

Before the others could recover, Wes pulled Luke properly on top of him and gasped as his passage was split open.

This was the best leave ever.


End file.
